Distance (Markimash One-Shot)
by lexaachan
Summary: Well, it's my first fanfiction in english, and i know it's terrible, but i tried.:c I thought writing in english is easy but frickin' not! So the story: Mark and Yamimash (Aaron) have a long-distance relationship, and they play some Gmod, nothing serious, just some pointless silly fluff. Oh, and the category: What the hell did i supposed to choose? Oh i found it! Hope you like it!


The time must had been around midnight, Mark was lying in his bed. He was tired already, most of the day he recorded videos, or edited them, so he deserved a long, deep sleep. Mark turned on his other side in his bed and looked out the window. The weather was a bit cloudy, but fell slightly during the day, the wheather was rather stuffy and warm compared to September. The room fell silent darkness, only the moon's light shone. He hated to admit it, but he felt pretty lonely. He rarely thought the painful feeling, during the day not at all, but these nights when he was lying alone in his bed, struggling falling asleep, he couldn't get out a particular person of his head. Only an idiot ocean separated him from his love in the UK. They are together less than a month ago, and Mark was already hated the long-distance relationship. It was really tough. The knowledge that he doesn't hug or kiss the man whenever he wants almost caused him physical pain, and so much sleepless nights.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips and he put his arm around his blanket and snuggled to it. He pulled the blanket a little closer to him and imagined Aaron instead of it. He smiled as a thought crossed his mind: He was lucky to Yami didn't saw him in that way. It would be quite embarrassing.

He could call Yami on skype. Could play horror games, or basically anything. He just wanted to hear his voice, if he can't sleep anyway. They did not talked yesterday because of the stupid time zone, and he had to record a few video. He knew in the UK it the time is now around eight o'clock in the morning, but he was too tired to perform mental arithmetic. (Is there a better phrase to this? I dunno.) He need a couple of moments to pull himself together, then rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and then picking up his glasses. Markiplier sat down to the edge of the bed, and took the phone from the nightstand, to write a text to Yamimash.

_Hey Yami! R u free now? Can't sleep. _

He stared at the display with a little excitment, fortunately he soon received a reply.

_Yeah ofc. Why?_

Mark couldn't help but smiled, and wrote the answer:

_I call u in skype. I want to hear your voice._

After a little thinking he deleted the latter sentence and sent the text. He didn't waited the answer, he put down the cell phone and turned on his laptop. The first thing he did was to call him. A thousand butterflies escaped in his stomach when Yami answered the call and released in one of his two monitors.

"Hey!" Mark couldn't hold back a smile, which is widened when he heard Aaron's voice. He really loved his brit accent.

- Hello Mark! Why are you so happy? - He asked with a slight smile on his face. He seemed a little sleepy yet.

- Nothing, nothing. - he laughed slightly, the pain in his chest has been replaced by happiness. (AN: It is right?)

- And uhh... What will we do?

Mark shrugged. "Dunno. I thought we could play a little, or just talk, whatever you want." He said finally.

"Well then Gmod? I'm in the mood right now." he chuckled.

- Good. I'm looking for some very creepy horror map to scare you. - Mark grinned a little evilly.

"I will not to be afraid!" Yami pouted and took a sip of his tea. Mark thought he is adorable as hell. "Are you gonna record this?"

"Nah, I have enough video for a while Now I just want to have some fun!"

"Okay."Aaron chuckled again while Markiplier started the game, Yami did the same thing. Mark was looking for some really scary-looking map, because Aaron was really funny and cute when he was scared. He finally choose a map and invited Yami. Both of their characters appeard on the screen in a slightly dark corridor. The walls were covered with blood in some places.

"Are you ready to play Yami?! - Mark asked in a scary tone and an evil grin on his face, which seemed rather silly and funny.

"Oh my god. You scared me so much." Yami said in an emotionless voice.

"Don't ruin the moment you bastard!" Markiplier laughed and he went forward in the hallway, Yami followed him. Minutes later, they reached the end of the hallway, where was a dark green door. Beside the door was sentence on the wall: "Hi Mark. You having fun?"

Mark shuddered when he read his name. "What the fuck?!"

"What happend?" Yami didn't noticed the sentence on the wall yet. When he did he paled, and shocked a little bit. "Mark...?"

"L-let's just go. It's probably nothing. I'm not the only Mark in the planet. Only the sexiest!" he laughed, but his heart was pounding.

"And not self-centered at all!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Of course not! I'm a joy to all people!" he was grinning, as they walked to the room. There was absolutely nothing, just weird sings in the wall, and Mark's name written with blood. It started to freaking him out a little. Suddenly Yami shouted, he almost knocked over his mug.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he ran out of the room with his character.

Mark turned around "Yami? What happened?"

"You did not saw?!"

"No! What?"

"T-there was a monster-ghost-human-thing. It was terrifying..." he was shaking, and Mark wished he could hug him, confort him with tiny kisses on his face, and wherever he reaches Yami's soft skin.

"He was completely black and smoke-like with a fuckin' creepy smile on his face, and red eyes... I don't wanna play anymore Mark."

"Come on, don't be a chicken! It's just a game!" Mark himself was a little scared too, but he wanted to finish this shit.

"But Maark!" Yami whined. He didn't wanted to go back to that frickin' room! That thing was horrible!

"Come back here!"

"Fine! But if I die here, it will be your fault you asshole!" Yami pouted while Mark laughet slightly.

"You're not gonna die. I will protect you. Your strong, handsome boyfriend!"

"And who will protect my „strong, handsome" boyfriend?" he chuckled and looked at Mark.

"Tiny Box Tim of course! Isn't that obvious?" He held up his Tiny Box Tim plush and continued. "He's so adorable! Look at that cute little biscuit!" Mark cooed as he tightly hugged the plush and with that little action he filled Yami's heart with warmth.

"He's not the only one..." he said, definetly meant it to Mark who blushed a little.

"L-let's just continue the game..."

Yami sighed and went back to Mark. "Why is there an another door? When I ran off, there was nothing, just the bloody wall!" he started to freak out a bit again.

"Well... let's find out what is behind the door!" he opend the door which is led them to an another room. It was more horrifying than the previous one."I will kill you" Someone wrote this to the floor with blood, and the walls were full with Aaron's and Mark's names.

"Okay, I'm done!" Yami shouted, and exited the game as fast as he can.

"Don't leave me! It's fucking creepy!" Mark laughed but he quited the game too, and looked at Yami through the Skype window. He looked upset.

"Don't be a baby. Maybe it was a fan-made-thing." he smiled at his love. He still looked fucking cute!

"I am not! And it was my real name and-" Mark interrupted him gently.

"Shhh... It's okay. Let Tiny Box Tim to hug you, and calm your tits buddy." He pushed the plush to the camera made Aaron laugh.

"Better now?"

"No. And I don't have tits!" Yamimash said with slightly flushed face and a laughed a little.

"Why not?"

"Why I don't have tits?" he blinked in surprise.

"No!" Mark laughed. That's why he loved this man. So fucking much. "What can I do for you to make you better?"

"Hold me. And make me food." he chuckled and smiled at Mark sweetly.

_Fuck. Why is he so cute?! It's a fucking torture. _Mark thought and gulped. He wants him so bad. They chatted for a while, Mark loved to listen Yami's accent, his voice, watching his adorable face or expressions. He loved his **everything**! And fuckin' hated the distance. But he was planning to visit him around Halloween, and if it's not going to happen, at least they can spend the Christmas together. It would be awesome...

"Are you listening to me Mark?"

"Of course I'm listening! Just... daydreaming" he murmured.

"Then what did I said?" Aaron smirked as he watched his boyfriend. He was wondering what was Mark thinking.

"Y-you said that... I'm the most beautiful creautre in the whole planet." _Nice save Mark._

"Well then maybe the aliens are cuter than you. I told you, you're not listening to me."

"But I'm just tired..." The man laughed, and stretched. He was pretty tired actually. And felt way more better than a few hours ago.

"I do not blame you. There the time is already around 3."

"I should get some sleep. But I don't want to leave you here..."

"It's okay, go! I'd feel bad if you'd be tired in your videos." he smiled at Mark.

"I would not mind at all!"

"But Mark! Go to sleep!"

"Who are you? Jeff the Killer?" Mark laughed which made Yami chuckle.

"Shut up. Goodnight Mark." Aaron was about to cancel the call. He knew that Mark would talking to him until morning if he could.

"Wait! One minute!"

"One minute. What is it?"

"I love you." Mark said simply and he was super-serious. It was the first time he said it, and that futtered his heart with excitement.

Yami flushed, and looked away from the camera, his heart was beating like crazy. "I-I love you too." he murmured, and looked back to Mark, whos cried out. "Aww! Aaron is so cute!"

"Shut up!" he fushed more and cancelled the call. Mark laughed slightly and shut down the laptop then crawled back to his bed.

_Damn, I miss him already! _


End file.
